Field of the Invention
A gravity gate latch device to secure a gate in the closed position to block an opening in a fence or other barrier.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous gate latches have been designed to block or secure openings in fences or other inclosing barriers. Such designs include both gravity operated latches and magnetic latch devices.
Examples of gravity operated or similar latch devices or assemblies are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,767,007; 3,040,555; 3,691,799; 3,705,505; 4,073,520; 4,083,591; 4,124,954; 2,284,370; US 2007/0175250 and US 2010/0148523.
Examples of magnetic latch devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,376,421; 5,362,116; 5,664,769; 7,044,511; 7,100,405; 5,114,195; 5,490,698; 5,823,026; 6,155,616; 6,666,435 and 7,390,035.